The present invention relates generally to mobile communications, and more specifically to automatically providing a notification of a misplaced mobile communication device using pattern recognition.
Electronic mobile computing devices (‘mobile devices’), such as cellular phones, smart phones, mobile phones, Wi-Fi phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, netbooks, handheld computers, personal organizers, e-reading devices, gaming devices and the like, provide instantaneous communication and data exchange without geographic constraints. Mobile devices include Near Field Communication (NFC), which provides radio frequency communication by bringing two or more NFC capable devices in proximity with each other, as well as Global Positioning Systems (GPS) wherein mobile devices can monitor their position and present a location on a local or remote display. Such mobile devices may be misplaced, lost, or stolen due to their frequent use, compact size, and high value.